After The Island
by SingerMe
Summary: Sick leave has it's advantages. I wrote this a while back but didn't have time to really edit it or want to. I found the time, so here it is. - It's an ATC to Miss Robin Caruso, starring Amanda Blake


**After the Island**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

 **MRCMRCMRCMRCMRCMRCMRCMRC**

Robin sat quietly on the port side of the prow of the galleon that had picked them up, and stared silently at the sea as they moved along, back towards England, towards home. Her mind was in a whirl. Part of her was excited to finally get off that island and leave its hardships and dangers behind. And yet part of her wanted to go back to the place where she'd gained such strength and peace.

She would miss the little animals that had become her friends and she'd miss the tranquil easy way of living she'd found there. She knew also, she'd miss the freedoms she'd had. England society frowned heavily on young women who ran around in nothing but a skimpy dress with bare feet and her hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. Of course, England society would frown down on her friendship with Friday and her relationship with Jonathan as well.

Thinking about the tall, handsome dark haired man she loved, a smile curved her lips. Based on her previous experiences with men, she'd been bound and determined to never let him near her person, much less her heart, but somehow he'd snuck in there and she'd allowed herself to actually care about him, to actually love him.

"Robin?" She looked up to see that very man standing before her with a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright? It's rather chilly up here, wouldn't you like to go below and perhaps have some grog to warm you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I like it here. It's peaceful watching the waves as the ship crashes through. It helps me to think."

Sitting down beside her, he took her hand. "Think? About us?"

"Us." She confirmed. "As well as the island and Friday and the animals and England. All of it really. It will be difficult to adjust again once we return."

Jonathan considered that before he spoke again. She was right. It would be different. She would be leaving a society of two with her at its head, to return to a society of many with her at its feet. He knew all too well, how proper English society regarded women, especially women that had lived as she had. Until he'd met Robin, he'd felt the same way.

"We don't have to return to live in London, you know." He tugged at her hand. "We could perhaps find a place in the countryside, where we could be a bit freer."

Robin smiled sadly at him but shook her head. "No matter where we live, the rules will remain the same. You would be my master and I…"

"You will be the woman I love." He interrupted her. "I confess, Robin. I felt the same way as most men on the subject, before I came to the island. Women were supposed to be inferior to men, perhaps even owned by men in some ways. But you made me realize how wrong that kind of view is. I could never again and will never think of you as less."

Robin started to reply when she heard a scream and looked up to see one of the sailors with his arms around Friday's waist, forcefully dragging her to the ladder leading down below. Without thought of consequences to herself, Robin immediately jumped to her feet and rushed to her friend's aid, Jonathan right behind.

"Leave her be!" She demanded. "I said leave her be this minute!" Grabbing his arm, she tried valiantly to pull him away but he freed his arm and raised it towards her.

"Get away from me, wench." He growled. "Or I'll give you a taste of me after I get through with this one."

"You'll not touch either one." Jonathan said sternly. "Let the girl go."

Instantly the sailor released a trembling Friday, who fell into Robin's arms. For a moment, he considered turning his fists on the younger man and then taking both women anyway, but looking at him, he realized he'd not win. Both in size and strength, Jonathan bested the grizzled old sailor with one patched brown eye and too many barrels of ale pushing his gut forward.

"Ah, I wasn't going to hurt the lass." He sighed. "I was just gonna have some fun with her. It's a man right to enjoy the likes of her when he can, ain't it?" He looked pleadingly at Jonathan, ignoring Robin's outraged expression entirely. The tassel of his stocking cap, which was perched low on his filthy forehead, bounced back and forth as he raised his hands in supplication.

"No!" Robin spoke up, her arm still wrapped firmly around her friend's shoulder and blue eyes blazing in indignant fury. "It isn't your right. We are not cattle or sheep that you can use us as you will. We are human beings who deserve respect."

Watching her, Jonathan smiled at her strength and valor and once again thanked God for placing her in his life. But looking over at the bearded old sailor, whose anger showed clearly in his one brown eye, and he knew he was in the minority when it came to appreciating her gumption. Acting quickly, he reached out and grabbed the old seaman's arm and shoved him back when he again raised his fist to Robin.

"I said you will not touch her." He glared at him.

"Mr. Knox?" A new voice came from behind them. Turning they saw the captain, Mr. Fleetwood, coming towards them. "What is this about? Is there a problem?"

"He was attacking my friend and threatening to do the same thing to me. He should be drawn and quartered." Robin answered, expecting the Captain to chastise his man for his crime. But she was surprised at his response.

With barely a glance at her, he looked instead to Jonathan. "Sir? What seems to be the problem here?"

"Why, it is as Mistress Caruso stated." Jonathan answered. "This man was attempting an unspeakable act upon Friday here and then threatened the same of my fiancé. I took him to task for his behavior."

For several long moments, the Captain said nothing as he studied Jonathan, his crewman and then finally the beautiful girl called Robin. She was a fiery one and he admired her spunk to a degree, but still he could not let a mere slip of a girl cause such commotion aboard his ship.

"Mr. Knox." He spoke sharply. "Kindly remove yourself from our guest's presence and do not trouble them again. Is that clear?"

"But, Sir." Knox started to protest. "I weren't doing nothing."

"I ordered you below decks." Fleetwood reminded him sternly. "Now, go."

"Aye, aye, sir." Knox answered gruffly as he cast a glare at Robin then hastily made his departure.

When he'd left, Fleetwood turned his gaze on Jonathan. "Sir, as these women are your property, I would ask that you keep them under control until we reach port. They seem to cause commotion that I can ill afford. We should be in port within two days. Surely you can mind them until then."

"Uh, yes, Sir." Jonathan answered without offering a defense of either woman or even thinking about the impact the Captain's words had on Robin.

As Fleetwood walked away, Robin turned hurt eyes on Jonathan. "Yes," she whispered as she turned away, drawing Friday with her. "You'll never think of me as less."

"Robin. No." Jonathan started, but Robin ignored him as she and Friday walked off.

The rest of the trip was quiet for not only the Captain and his crew but his rescued passengers as well. The few times Jonathan tried to talk to Robin, she rebuffed him, moving as far away as she could on the ship and offering him little in the way of conversation or even hope that he could mend what he now saw as his biggest mistake.

Two days later, they neared port and all hands were on deck, passengers as well. Though Robin kept herself and Friday apart from the others, she didn't object or move away when Jonathan approached her.

"We're almost home, Robin." He said softly. "I would like to help you and Friday to get adjusted again to things here, if I may be allowed."

Robin's saddened expression said as much as her words. "No, Master Jonathan." She answered, emphasizing the word master. "I thank you for the offer but I believe Friday and I will make our own way."

"Robin, you cannot do this alone." He protested. "A woman alone in…"

"I was alone on that Island, before you came, and I took quite good care of myself and Friday as well." She pointed out. "I believe I can take care of myself here."

"What about us?" He asked quietly.

Robin sadly shook her head. "There would never be an 'us', here, only a man and his property. I cannot live that way. I was my father's property and it landed me on that island. Would you have me be yours?" When Jonathan didn't immediately reply, Robin took that as her answer and turned away, Friday, as always, by her side. But she stopped and looked back mournfully at him. "I wish you well, Jonathan. Good bye."

He said nothing and offered no protest as he silently stood and watched her walk away. He blamed himself for this and felt strongly that he had wronged her. But as he watched her disappear from sight, he promised himself that somehow, someway, he would right his wrong and the beautiful woman that had so captured his heart and soul, would again be his.

Three months stretched by and times were difficult for Robin and Friday as well as Jonathan. The latter, though able to secure immediate employment and housing, never the less still felt adrift. He'd lost the one person that had given his life a rudder and had anchored him in happiness. Somehow, he vowed, he would find a way to win her back.

Things weren't as good for Robin and Friday as for Jonathan. Robin's father had owned a shack on the edge of the water just outside of the city, and though small and in ill repair, it was at least a shelter. She and Friday moved in and quickly settled themselves in, making what repairs they could and cleaning the filthy little house until it was at least habitable.

They managed to gather enough driftwood for their fire and thanks to Robin's skills they dined daily on fish she caught. She knew, of course, that sooner or later, she would need to find employment somewhere but wasn't quite sure where. She knew how to be a serving wench as well as a cabin boy on a ship but neither one was too appealing.

However, as each day dragged by and their situation became a little more desperate, Robin realized she had no choice. She would have to swallow her pride and seek employment at the pub just down the way from her cottage. Telling Friday to stay in the shack and wait for her return, Robin rose early the next day, dressed and with her head held high marched to the pub and applied for work.

One look at the beautiful red head with the cool blue eyes and voluptuous figure, the tavern owner, one Jeremiah Freemont, knew immediately he wanted her as more than just a serving wench. But that would do as a start. He hired her immediately and quickly pressed her to work.

The work, though menial and hard physically, was none the less work and Robin bent to it, knowing the money she would make, would mean the difference between starving and surviving for her and Friday. Though her employer leered at her at every chance, as did most of the other men in the place, he made no advances and Robin felt herself safe enough. After her first long hard day at work, she left the pub late that night and made her way home unaware that eyes followed her to her abode.

Early the next morning, Robin again rose, dressed and returned to her new place of employment and started the second day of her job. As with the day before, she was leered at and subjected to hands placed on her in unwanted places but no real harm was done and she persevered.

A week passed and a second one. Each day Robin went to the job she despised and did work demeaning to the high spirited girl. And each night she returned home, tired, sore and disgusted at the many men who had leered, touched or propositioned her during the course of the day. And each night she was totally unaware of the eyes that followed her.

Though she hadn't grown to trust Jeremiah Freemont, she'd ceased to fear him as she had at first. And one night, two weeks in, as night approached and time came near for the tavern to close, she thought nothing of it when Jeremiah called her to him asking her to go into the store room for a special bottle of ale stored there and requested by a late arriving customer.

Robin noted the dark haired man, with his back to her and assumed it was he that had just arrived. The man looked familiar but Robin was too tired to ponder that thought for long as she nodded and headed off for the darkened storeroom, taking a lantern with her for light.

As she entered the dark and dusty space, Robin placed the lantern on a nearby crate and took a look around her. Jeremiah had told her the bottle was across the room in the corner opposite the door. Spotting what she thought was her goal, she stepped further into the room not hearing the door closing or the soft footfalls behind her. But she noticed the light dim and she felt the strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her into a burly chest.

Instinctively, Robin raised her arms, struggling with her as of yet unknown assailant. "Let me go." She demanded as she managed to turn and find herself face to face with Jeremiah. "Stop!" She cried as tightly gripped her arms and pulled her close.

"Nay, lass. It's about time ya learned the other part of ya job here." Jeremiah grinned as he pressed his face towards hers.

Robin grimaced and turned her head away, struggling to free herself but certain she would not be get away when suddenly Jeremiah released her and practically flew backwards. Gasping in an attempt to catch her breath, Robin bit her bottom lip as she looked in amazement at the sight of Jonathan pulling back a mighty fist and punching her employer senseless.

As Jeremiah slumped to the ground, Jonathan turned and gently grabbed Robin, pulling her to him, holding her tight. "Ah, Robin." He sighed as he cradled her in his arms.

Robin said nothing as she clung to the man she loved, relishing the feel of his embrace. When her wildly racing heart finally settled down in her chest and the trembling stilled, she pulled back and looked up at the man she still loved. "Ho… how? Wha…"

"I have been watching you, Robin." Jonathan confessed. "I saw you, your first night here and I followed you home. I wanted to talk to you, to right things between us but I was afraid you would not allow it. Still, I could not help myself. Tonight, when I saw that man follow you in here, I knew… I just knew I had to follow."

Robin returned her head to his chest. "I am so grateful for that." She sighed.

For several moments, Jonathan and Robin were quiet; no words could convey the feelings rushing through the both of them. But finally, Robin pulled back again. "Jonathan, I… I…"

"I was wrong, Robin." He stilled her voice. "I will never again allow anyone to treat you as less than an equal. You are more, much more. I love you, Robin."

"And I you." She smiled tremulously up at him.

"Let's go." Jonathan returned the smile.

"Where?" She asked.

"Where ever you want." He answered.

Two years later, Robin sat on the porch of her home, nursing her son and watching her husband as he and Freeman Bates worked on felling a dead tree in a nearby field. Glancing to the left, she smiled to see Friday carefully lowering herself into a chair. Now eight months pregnant with her and Freeman's first child she was moving slowly.

"Baby happy." Friday grinned as she looked over Robin and rubbed her swollen abdomen. "I happy."

"Yes." Robin agreed. "We're both happy." Looking around at the farm she and Jonathan now owned and smiling with satisfaction at the child she held. She realized she was truly happy. She and Jonathan had made an equal union between themselves. Neither one ruled and neither one wanted to. Friday and Freeman were now neighbors and friends and life was as they wanted it to be. It wasn't the island. It was so much more.

The End


End file.
